Model 24 Stielhandgranate
, commonly referred to as the Potato Masher or Stick Grenade, is the German primary grenade found in most Medal of Honor games. Medal of Honor and Underground The Stielhandgranate was available for use in the original Medal of Honor. It can be sometimes picked from specific dead enemies instead of ammo for some other weapons. Stielgranate can be obtained by player in mission The Rooftops of Dachsmag, it is the one of player's starting weapons in mission Capture the Secret German Treasure (along with a M1 Garand,M1A1 Thompson, and the M9A1 Bazooka) and one of the player's objectives in mission Rail Canyon is to procure those grenades. Germans don't tend to throw stielgranates in earlier part of the game, but later in the game, particulary in level Officer's Quarters, Germans are throwing grenades very often. In Underground, Stielgranates are starting weapon in missions Last Rites At Monte Cassino and A Mittelwerk Saboteur, and in misions Hunting the Desert Fox, Undercover in Crete and Wewelsburg-The Dark Camelot these are obtainable in their last levels. In Panzerknacker Unleashed it is also one of the starting weapons. Stielgranate.png|The Stielhandgranate in Medal of Honor: Underground Medal of Honor: Allied Assault The Stielhandgranade appears in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault as the default grenade for the Germans in both singleplayer and multiplayer. In singleplayer, the player can pick them up from grenade caches in various levels. M24 Stiel MOHAA.jpg|The Stielhandgranate in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Stielhandgranate model.jpg|model Medal of Honor: Frontline The Stielhandgranate appears in Medal of Honor: Frontline as the default German infantry grenade. They have the same effect that all explosive weapons have. Stielhandgranate MOHF.jpg|The Stielhandgranate in Medal of Honor: Frontline. MOHF.Stielhandgrenate.jpg Medal of Honor: European Assault In European Assault the Stielhandgranate or "Stick Grenade" as it is named in-game is available both in single and multiplayer. In single player it is usable in the North African and Russia campaign. In multiplayer it is only available for the German soldiers. M24 Stiel MOHEA.jpg|The Stielhandgranate in Medal of Honor: European Assault. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The Stielhandgranate returns in Vanguard as well and it is used by both the Italian Blackshirts and the Wehrmacht soldiers, but it is unusable by the player in single player and every picked up Stielhandgranate is converted into a MKII grenade. However it is usable in split-screen multiplayer as the grenade choice for the German soldiers. Medal of Honor: Airborne Stielhandgranate is more powerful than the Mark II fragmentation grenadefragmentation grenade, doing 350 damage in Medal of Honor: Airborne as opposed to the frag's 250, and has a larger lethality radius, at 750 in-game units, 100 more than the frag grenade. It is also possible to perform a melee attack with the grenade. Most fallen enemies will drop a grenade after the player has killed them. The melee with the stick grenade is different to the frag grenade because rather than punching the enemy the player will whack them with the grenade itself. Upgrades: *Satchel: Capacity (increased to 10) *Bandolier: Capacity (increased to 12) *Musette Bag: Capacity (increased to 14) M24 Stiel MoHA.jpg|The Stielhandgranate in Medal of Honor: Airborne. 750px-MoHairbornestielhandgrenatemelee.jpg|The Stielhandgranate being used to melee an enemy. Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 Returning in both Heroes and Heroes 2 the Stielhandgrenate is used by the German soldiers. It is unusable in both games' single player but it is available in multiplayer. Model 24 Stielhandgranate Heroes.jpg|Model 24 Stielhandgranate in Heroes. uk:Model 24 Stielhandgranate Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons